1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pier and ramp systems that provide adjustable deck elevations relative to support uprights associated therewith, and more particularly to pier or ramp systems that are sectionally adjustable in elevation by a single user to include adjustments for sideways tilted and lengthwise mutually skewed orientations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pier systems have a long history of development, particularly through their usage as facilities for the mooring of small water craft. The most simple of such mooring concepts relies only on the availability of a beaching space for the craft. Added security against loss of the craft can be obtained by tying a painter from the craft to the nearest tree or sizable rock.
When it is not desired to beach the craft, simple finger piers have often been constructed to extend from the shoreline to a point whereat the depth of the water is sufficient to safely float the craft. Such pier constructions, in their most rudimentary form, comprise a plurality of planks laid end to end along a plurality of supporting structures independently extending upwardly from the bed of the body of water. This simple approach may be significantly improved, both in appearance and in durability, by having trestle structures formed to be vertical supports for a horizontal pier deck supporting member. A simple truss deck element is then installed to rest on the horizontal members of the vertical support trestles so as to span the separations between such trestle structures. The deck elements are then typically coupled to the trestle structures and to each other to enhance the composite structural integrity of the system.
Further developments, where permanent pier structures are feasible, include forming the vertical trestles as vertical pilings embedded into the bed of the body of water, or, in the alternative, forming the pilings as vertical concrete pillars supporting concrete decks coupled to, and spanning the separations between, such concrete pillars.
The aforesaid pier systems typically have a common feature of providing an upper surface of their deck elements at a predetermined elevation above the bed of the body of water rather than the water surface. In many bodies of water, however, the water surface level fluctuates from tidal action or, of more particular interest herein, from seasonal or multi-annual meteorologically associated climatic variations. As an example of the latter, the levels of the Great Lakes and directly connected bodies of water can vary several feet over the course of a year, and even greater variations arise when the changes in the mean water level are considered over a period of several years. Such variations can significantly affect the ease with which persons may access a craft moored at a pier having a deck at a fixed elevation relative to the bed of the body of water. Additionally, particularly in northern climes, permanently installed pier systems are at risk of severe damage from ice and winter storms.
Some of the pier systems described above are amenable to annual disassembly and removal for the winter months. Such systems may also be reassembled and installed so that their horizontal deck support members are at an appropriate elevation to accommodate the water surface level current at the time of installation of the pier system. However, such systems usually require significant effort to readjust their deck levels once they have been installed at a particular water level.
One alternative type of pier system that is not subject to such water level fluctuations can be found in floating pier systems. Such a system comprises, generally, a plurality of extended raft-like elements linked together to form a pier. The floating elements are typically held in horizontal location by vertical pilings having vertical bearing surfaces against which the floating deck elements may rise and fall with the water level. Since such floating systems are substantially restricted to fixed horizontal positions by the associated pilings, seasonal removal of the deck elements is exceedingly difficult, particularly if the combined structure has any sizable extent. Moreover, the typical proximity of the deck surface to the level of the water surface exposes the decks to ice and storm wave actions, although their floating nature may reduce this risk to some degree.
Among the above-described fixed pier systems, several versions have been devised that enable the individual deck elements to be removed so that their horizontal supports may be adjusted to a different elevation on their respective trestle structures. The deck elements are then reinstalled. It is believed to be typical of such systems that to accomplish such adjustments in elevation, several persons and heavy lifting equipment are usually required.